creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wigilia Mileny
Milena małą sierotką była, Która od niemowlęcia w sierocińcu żyła. Ktoś ją po prostu zostawił pod drzwiami, Jak to się robi z niechcianymi dzieciakami. Była cicha, spokojna, ciałko drobne miała I praktycznie wszystkiego wokoło się bała. Koguta piejącego zaraz o poranku, W książce dla dzieci opuszczonego zamku... Bała się nawet muchy w pokoju, Ale o swoich lękach nie mówiła nikomu, Bowiem więzi mocnej z nikim nie zbudowała. Czy to przez to, że za bardzo się bała? A może nikt troską jej nie chciał otoczyć, Bo mała i cicha dawała się przeoczyć? Tak czy inaczej zamknęła się w sobie dziewuszka, Lecz kryła się za uśmiechem od uszka do uszka. Pewnej zimy, która śniegu jeszcze nie widziała, Milena pod kołdrą skuliła się cała, Bowiem święta wigilii się zbliżały, A one największym przerażeniem ją napawały. O Mikołaju dziwne opowieści krążyły: Jakoby dzieci źle przez niego kończyły. Ta opowieść mówiła też o dwóch jego pomocnikach: Jeden - Pepsiman - umiał w ciemności znikać. Chował się wszędzie, gdzie wzrok przebić się nie zdołał I stamtąd do dzieci dziwne rzeczy wołał. Drugi - Moonman - wyglądał całkiem miło, Jednak to on sprawia, by coś złego ci się śniło. Tak oni razem sumiennie Straszą się w nocy a także we dnie. Gdy boisz się spać, bo śnią ci się koszmary, W których widzisz najstraszniejsze mary I nie śpisz po nocach, chociaż ciężkie powieki, A ranek wydaje się strasznie daleki Oraz szepty z cienia dochodzą do ciebie, Musisz wtedy spróbować znaleźć się w niebie. Możesz podciąć sobie żyły, lub zawisnąć na sznurze. Możesz się otruć lub zamarznąć na wysokiej górze. Metoda jest dowolna - każda daje ukojenie; Masz zapewnione od zła uwolnienie. Jednak, jeśli ten krok wyda się zbyt duży dla ciebie To Święty Mikołaj pojawi się na niebie. Bezzębna postać w ubraniu poszarpanym Fruwająca na saniach w reniferem kościanym. Chrzęst jego kości usłyszysz już z daleka. Mikołaj z odwiedzeniem ciebie nie czeka; Wpadnie do pokoju bez worka wielkiego, Otworzy swą paszczę pełną niczego... Z niej zaczną mu wyrastać, niczym gałązki choinki, Wielkie, poskręcane zęby ostre jak szpilki. Nie możesz krzyknąć, bo Pepsiman cię knebluje. Nie możesz się ruszyć, bo Moonman przytrzymuje. Mikołaj się wgryzie w losową część ciała I będzie ssał, aż dusza nie będzie wyssana cała. Potem się obliże i głośno za beka. Ruszy dalej w świat, bo więcej dzieci na niego czeka. Twe ciało ktoś rano znajdzie w pokoju, Lecz dusza twa nigdy nie zazna spokoju. Nikt nie wie jak ją uwolnić, odesłać w zaświaty, Bo w brzuchu ją trzyma Mikołaj brodaty. Milena coraz bardziej wigilii się bała, Lecz uśmiechnięta na zewnątrz była cała. Nic nie mówiła, gdy koszmary miała. Nic nie mówiła, gdy głosy słyszała, Może to było tylko ze zmęczenia? A może wynikło z jej przerażenia? Nikt nie wiedział, że jej ciężko na duszy, Tak, więc nikt z pomocą dziewuszce nie ruszy. Milena w końcu zdecydowała I nocą do garażu się włamała. Małe rączki kanister chwyciły. Małe usteczka szybko benzynę piły. Chociaż kilka razy zwymiotowała I z bólu już na ziemi się zwijała To piła dalej, aż świadomość straciła. Z tego snu już się nie wybudziła. Nikt za nią nie płakał, nikt nie lamentował, Grabarz ją w brzydkim grobie pochował. Beznadziejna płyta szybko popękała, Ale czy dusza Mileny na pewno ocalała? Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania